


Double Drabble: Magic.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: FTM!Rory [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Double Drabble, FTM Rory Williams, Sufficiently Advanced Technology, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any sufficiently advanced surgery is indistinguishable from magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://hannah.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hannah.dreamwidth.org/)**hannah** : _the Doctor taking Rory to his first appointment for gender reassignment surgery on Beta Colony._

"Okay," Rory says, stunned. "We've finally hit Sufficiently Advanced Technology. Congratulations."

The Doctor pouts and is clearly about to spout off about something; Amy doesn't even want to hear it.

"I'm sure your delicate ego is bruised, Doctor," she says, "but you've got to admit he has a point."

"I show you the wonders of the universe, and you're stunned by Beta Colony." The Doctor runs his fingers through his hair. "Beta Colony! Not even anywhere interesting! Beta Colony!"

Amy's reading one of the informational pamphlets from the stack, because Rory can explore his options, or he can explore half of them and she can explore the other half. Teamwork. It's how marriage works.

It also means she can swat the Doctor with a thick pamphlet of not-paper. It's convenient.

"Doctor," Rory says, "I'm a nurse. I know that me fathering children, that's not actually possible. You can wave some impossible planet or unexplainable element at me, and I'll nod along, but this, I know this. I know this is impossible. And yet it seems that now I can choose between fifty different places I can have the impossible done. You'll have to excuse the screaming."

" _Ponds_ ," the Doctor grumbles.


End file.
